


within grace of the underveil.

by kitan



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood Drinking, Chaebol Choi Soobin, Crimes & Criminals, Drugs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangs, Gen, Incubus Choi Soobin, M/M, Multi, Organized Crime, Other, Smut, Vampire Choi Yeonjun, Vampire Hwang Hyunjin, Vampires, Werewolf Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitan/pseuds/kitan
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. talk to my skin.

Exhale.

The winter chill is visible as a brisk plume, cigarette pulled to his bottom lip as a dark haired young man drags the heat into his lungs. Back against the alley wall, he was draped in black from head to toe - steel toe boots and a trench coat a staple within his wardrobe. The door off to the side of him opens, and out stumbles a familiar girl hanging off the shoulders of another familiar face. 

Everyone at Sola Gratia was “familiar” to one another in a way.

They were all creatures of the night, after all.

Yeonjun pushes the rest of the cigarette into the brick wall and begins his descent down the neon lit stairwell towards the nightclub’s entrance… or brothel, as some would say. He enters, typical pout shifting into a mischievous smile as he instantly melds into the frenzied craze of intoxicated Vampires, Incubi, Witches, and Demons.

*** ~ * ~ * ~ ***

“Mr. Choi has arrived, sire.”

A young conglomerate heir stands in front of a tall mirror, adjusting his dress shirt and furrowing his brows at the various accessory pieces laid out on a small pillow held up by his assistant. Briefly makes eye contact with the nightclub’s manager standing in the doorway before his attention returns to several stunning silver rings he’d decided to wear for the evening. While placing them on he speaks, 

“Reserve the usual private room for us. What of the other guests?”

The manager stays momentarily silent, collecting his thoughts concisely. “There’s been no incidents this evening. Everyone has seemingly moved on from last week’s tensions. Although the night is still young…”

The heir narrows his eyes sternly in the mirror, “We won’t jinx things. Positivity is a must, Dongsoo.”

Dongsoo bows his head a bit further, swallowing timidly as he retreats and closes the door behind him. The assistant glances over his boss’ facial features, quickly scanning as if trying to read his mind. He smiles optimistically, “Don’t worry about a thing. I’ll make sure everything goes smoothly on your behalf. You just enjoy your evening, Soobin.”

The heir finalizes his look, formally dressed but still a bit casual. He wasn’t intent on handling business tonight, anyways. Attention turns to the other boy and they make eye contact and share a smile between each other. 

“Thanks Kai.”

*** ~ * ~ * ~ ***

Yeonjun has always been relatively impatient.

Habitual tics causes him to flick with his lighter on the sofa of the karaoke styled private room, fiddle with his pack of cigarettes he’d set down on the tabletop, sip idly on a mixed cocktail that’d been delivered to him, and shoot quick texts and upset emojis to his “business partner”, Soobin.

For starters, he knew that the prick was keeping him waiting to make a ‘fashionably late appearance’. Always the one to play innocent and coy, Soobin was. His nose twitches from the cigarette smoke, two nightclub call girls rang in to keep Yeonjun company. One drink turns to three, and by the fifth he’s relatively drunk enough to scowl at the girls and shoo them away. How long has it been? An hour? Two? … Oh, only forty minutes. Why didn’t he take his time with those drinks. Impulsive and chaotic stupid, that’s what he was.

The door finally opens, and the second Yeonjun sees familiar blue-ish silver hair he stumbles back into a proper sitting position. “Hey! Y’know what time it is, Binnie!? I’ve been here…” he hiccups, “like an hour and half!”  


It was a total exaggeration, and Soobin grins slyly as he shuts the door behind him. He was a little tipsy himself, having had one or two drinks with a few other esteemed clients of his family’s business. Yeonjun is the cutest when he’s pouting, so it didn’t hurt to tease his feelings every so often.

Undoing his tie and the top button of his dress shirt the heir flops himself down beside Yeonjun on the sofa and reclines, right arm resting flat atop the sofa behind the other, his hand gently caressing through the back of the vampiric boy’s hair.

Yeonjun maintains a scowl, but begins to slowly relax into the head pets.

“It’s only been half an hour or so, right? I’m sorry. You know how investors love to talk.” Soobin smoothly sells a feasible story, and Yeonjun doesn’t believe it. Though he was plenty drunk now, and his hands were already needily pulling at the fabric of Soobin’s shirt and pants. Sulks a few more minutes and mumbles beneath his breath.

“Yeonie,” Soobin reaches to place his index finger beneath the vampire’s chin to tilt it towards him, leaving Yeonjun to faintly gasp at the feeling of the heir’s thumb against his bottom lip, “are you ready to feed?”

A faint blush spreads across the boy’s cheekbones, almost incapable of stopping himself from drooling at the mere suggestion.

“Yes.”

*** ~ * ~ * ~ ***

Soobin was an Incubus.

It is essential to remember that Incubus are also a type of “Demon”, but their method of feeding is through sexual intercourse. In that way they are similar to Vampires, although Incubus are thus considered “pure” creatures of the night. Vampires on the other hand are born through magic, or a chain effect of feeding on humans. To some demons, Vampires are merely “feeders” and nothing less. Though some vampires have earned their rightful place within the Underveil societies, it is very rare for one to become members of the royal hierarchies that reign supreme.

Blood trickles slowly from Soobin’s neck and pools onto his collarbone as Yeonjun’s hips roll against Soobin’s crotch, the fabric of their pants creating a heated friction as both boy’s become steadily erect within their confines. The blood of an incubus is generally forbidden to vampires; it is an intoxicating stimulant that briefly causes a vampire to experience “life” again, albeit at a significant price.

As Soobin’s enchanting blood satiates Yeonjun’s need for the pulse of life, the vampire can feel every sensation on his body heightened tenfold. Every touch becomes a tingle, every pinch becomes a prickle. Just from rubbing himself against Soobin’s thigh, he feels the sensation of cumming bubbling up within the pits of his stomach as his cock twitches unbearably.

There’s a time limit imposed on how much Yeonjun can take, as too much can lead to a frenzied state as if Yeonjun was only recently turned - or worse, Yeonjun could consume so much that his heart speeds up tremendously and ruptures from overdose, leading to the vampire to experience death as a human. Unfortunately, a vampire can't become turned twice - and thus this death would be met with the abyss.

Yeonjun’s fingers curl into the front of Soobin’s bloodied shirt, moaning softly as his body tenses. Stops himself from an orgasm, heated breathing against sensitive skin as he pants. Tongue slicks drool against puncture wounds, nose burying beneath Binnie’s earlobe as he flowers kisses against his neck. He’s about to go in for seconds when the hand roughly gripping his throat forces him to stop, and he whimpers with elongated fangs visible and dripping droplets of maroon.

“You know you’ve had more than enough.”

Soobin chides sternly, peeking at the clock on his phone on the seat beside his thigh. Seven minutes of feasting - usually he’s only allowed five. Yeonjun’s hands retract from shirt to dig nails into the heir’s wrists, sneakily attempting to use his nails and penetrate flesh for more. The hand around his neck squeezes roughly, and Yeonjun releases a low whine as his eyes roll in asphyxiated ecstasy of the torment.

“B-Binnie… I'm stronger now… Please… I can handle more…” he begs.

Instead of responding, Soobin shoves him to his side and pins him flat on his back atop the room’s sofa. Excitedly, Yeonjun reaches beneath his partner and undoes his belt, button, and fly. The hand against his throat moves to do similar, and once his pants and boxer briefs hang off his right ankle, the vampire wiggles down and wraps his completely bare leg (save the black, white striped knee-high socks he wore on both legs) against Soobin’s lower back.

He knew not to ask for more now - it was Binnie’s turn to have fun. 

If he does a good job, he might get rewarded later.

Tie is tugged off from his bloodied shirt, and Soobin gives a wordless order in the form of a nod upwards. Yeonjun is used to this, and offers up both of his hands so that his wrists can be bound together. They’d learn the hard way about how Junie liked to scratch, and the vampire couldn’t help but dig his nails into any place they could get a hold of. After he’s bound, Soobin undoes the rest of the buttons of his blood soaked dress shirt and glides his palms down the inside of the sensitive thighs, feeling the sweat and heat radiating from a body brought back to life.

The way Binnie’s fingertips dance along the pulsing veins towards Yeonjun’s sac makes him fidget, biting down against his bottom lip to muffle noises of pleasure. Bound hands remain close to his chest, though his hips roll and angle towards trying to get his prick near the teasing.

“Baby boy wants me to play with it, huh?”

He uses his position of authority to whisper condescension, knowing fully well Yeonjun would be flustered at that sort of dirty talk. There’s no response from Yeonjun, just eyes cutting to their edges as he tries to hide his face in the pillow beneath him, his body burning up from every playful touch he’s being given.

Thumb rubs down the underside of Yeonjun’s cock, fingers cupping beneath his sac to fondle him playfully. Rubbing his thumb in subtle, circular motions at the base, Soobin watches as precum leaks against Junie’s belly as he tries to instinctively close his legs from being teased. The heir smacks the inside of his thigh as a reminder for him to remain spread, leading to a startled yelp from Yeonjun who’s eyes had been shut tight.

There’s a soft whine, “Wait, I’m g-gonna -- too fa-soon --”

Stumbles over his words, and just as he nearly reaches a climax from having his sac teased and dick rubbed and stroked at for a few minutes, Soobin pulls his hand away to watch Yeonjun stare down in confusion at the sudden lack of sensations, lashes wet as he feels his cock twitch and bounce against his stomach as he restrains himself from bursting. “F-Fukc oOooFf…” needily curses, though it’s unsure for which reason why.

Soobin licks his lips, and smears some of his saliva over his shaft. It mixes neatly with the precum dripping from his slit, and Yeonjun’s excitement is evident as he raises his knees back and bent to expose himself. Tentatively reaches down himself, hand against his cock despite the wrist restraint. Makes momentary eye contact with Soobin to make sure it was allowed before Junie begins to tease and toy with his own shaft, milking beads of pre to the tip and smearing it along the length of his dick. The heir has the tip of his cock pressed against the rim of Yeonjun’s receptive hole, a slight adjustment of legs further against the boy's chest to shoulders, and Soobin places a palm against the back of Junie’s knee to gain leverage. As the tip begins to slip in, there’s a knock against the room’s door.

Irritation flares in both Soobin and Yeonjun as their eyes dart to the offending sound.

“Sire.” 

It was Dongsoo from outside the closed door.

Ah, fuck. Not this shit again.


	2. low life, pt. i

For a moment, Soobin considered ignoring his manager. Couldn’t he go a weekend without needing consistent supervision? What the fuck was Kai doing? Wasn’t he supposed to be handling things?

Yeonjun pouts, petulantly jutting his bottom lip out and moving to wrap his legs around the other’s waist. “Ignore it.” he whispers, fingers coiling against the front of the heir’s shirt as he tries to pull him down into him further. Soobin’s cock stickily dips in slower, and Soobin releases an airy moan at the sensation of Yeonjun’s current warmth.

“Sire, it’s urgent.”

Soobin groans loudly, and Yeonjun releases his grip with a slight flail of a tantrum. “Yaaaah!! Can’t you fucking handle anything!?” the fiery vampire shrieks as their connection ends. Soobin glides his hand up his shaft and uses a napkin from the table to clean his palm, while Yeonjun sits up on his elbows to scowl in absolute frustration. No sex, no more blood. No more blood, means no more high.

No more high, means Yeonjun goes back to feeling like an empty shell.

Tch.

Pants zipped up and buckled, Soobin begrudgingly drags his feet to the door. His shirt is bloodied and unbuttoned, but Dongsoo is used to such sights. He steps aside and avoids peering into the room out of respect, instead shuts the door behind his boss.

Everything is routine. A change of shirt, new accessories, a new vest -- ah, fuck. He forgot to undo the tie around Junie’s wrists. Not that it mattered, it was typically symbolic. Yeonjun was a tricky fox capable of escaping most binds, that’s why no cell could ever keep him long.

Hands washed, he steps out of his private bathroom and falls into step with Dongsoo as they head to the stairs, traversing from the private rooms of the third floor down to the ground (otherwise main) floor. Seemed no one was dancing anymore, in fact the DJ seemed to be perturbed by the ongoing shitshow.

As Soobin weaves through the onlooking crowd spread in a circle around a portion of the dance floor near the club’s entrance and a cluster of booths, his features flatten as annoyance surges. 

The booth of interest is occupied by two differing gangs, though Soobin’s eyes fall to Kai standing off to the side with a busted lip and torn shirt, another employee of the club - Taehyun - standing in front of him with an arm out as a block. Clearly Kai attempted to intervene but…

“You haven’t been answering my calls, Jinnie.”

There’s one loud and boisterous one halfway sitting on the table of the booth in front of four others. Behind him are three familiar faces, and then the rest are your everyday piece of shit delinquents.

The one called “Jinnie” doesn’t speak up from where he sits, rather a strawberry young man on his right leans forward and does his best to put on the most affectionately cordial smile as he speaks.

“‘Ey c’mon bro. We just got back in town, yea? Did’ja really have to barge in and harsh the vibe?” Bang Chan has a sweet and neutral tone most of the time, and generally is seen as the “leader” of his assortment of stray kids. The one called “Jinnie” reaches to pick up his mixed drink, sipping it idly through pursed pink lips.

Do not misunderstand.

While Chan is the most outgoing, and the glue for his boys -

Hwang Hyunjin, a vampiric heir of one of Capital City’s oldest families -

Is 'the Leader'.

“Who are you again?” is his mere retort to the hoodlum invading his personal space.

*** ~ * ~ * ~ ***

Yeonjun lays flat on his back, irritated beyond belief as he stares at the ceiling. He’d waited all week to get Soobin to himself… yeah, sure.

The blood might have been a big motivation, but he genuinely liked being around that rich prat! Groaning noisily, his small tantrum isn’t over yet as he pulls the small pillow over his face to muffle the rest of his curses. Fuck, who’s dick did he have to suck around here to feel whole again for at least a night? … Quickly he sits up onto his ass and glares down drunkenly at the table.

‘Am I allowed to fuck others?’

The question had never been considered before. It’s not like they were dating, but usually their hook ups was enough to keep him satisfied every week… not like he had sex with anyone without the blood. Who wants to smash on an undead corpse? He’d feel nothing, you know. Folding his legs beneath him with his pants still dangling off his ankle, he bites a little roughly on his bottom lip in thought.

‘Would Soobin even care? Aren’t we just business partners? … Would he get jealous? That’d be kind of hot… but what if he takes away his blood? Premium blood like his is a little difficult for vampires to get a hold of…’

As he considers all of this, the phone begins to ring.

Phone?

Soobin never took his phone with him…

Curiously, and a little timidly, Yeonjun gives a little peek towards the screen on the cushion to see who’s calling. As soon as he sees the name, followed by a sweatdrop emoji and a heart; Yeonjun’s back to throwing an internal temper tantrum as he kicks his feet and throws the pillow across the room after having moved it to his lap. 

“Fucking Lee Daehwi!”

*** ~ * ~ * ~ ***

Hyunjin’s eyes deadlock with the ‘delinquent’ ruining a perfectly good night out.

The feral eyes of a werewolf returns the challenge to a staredown - though classifying either as just “vampire” and “werewolf” would be an insult. Their families were heavily involved with Demons and had for decades, if not centuries, mixed married some of their offspring off to demon aristocrats or as concubines. Hwang Hyunjin was born of such a marriage, and so was his current ‘rival’ of sorts.

Lucas Wong.

The demonic wolf’s eyes show nothing but mischievous ill-intent, and he reaches a hand forward in an attempt to disrespect Hyunjin by grasping his glass. He flinches, feeling the malicious pressure of Bang Chan, Lee Felix, and Han Jisung sitting around him with hands near their waists and eyes on different areas of his arms and throat.

He’d definitely get his throat ripped out if he tries to pull that sort of stunt.

Smoothly, he taps the table with a finger and grins cockily. Almost as if that was his original intent all along.

“Don’t fuck around. My boys said they saw you guys operating in the middle of the week. How long are you guys going to cuck me on this deal, huh? Do I look like some bitch in heat you can take advantage of?”

‘Kind of.’ the one behind Lucas a bit further back - who’d actually helped himself to the bar before joining up in this scare tactic - mentally made such a comment while drinking… what is this, a daiquiri? Didn’t know, he stole it from a tray. Didn’t plan to be here long, anyways. Ten Chittaphon didn’t usually get into these sort of scuffles and had no interest in actually participating in any brawl, but Lucas was trying to do a whole ‘numbers are scary’ scenario.

“Gentlemen.”

Soobin finally approaches, attempting his hardest not to sound as pissed off as he actually is. Once again they’ve brought nothing but violence to his club, and once again he has to deal with these degenerates. 

What’s worse is now he’s got blue balls.

You don’t give a man blue balls.

“I vaguely remember a similar scenario happening last week. Albeit there was a bit more violence, and knives even drawn. Thankfully you’ve remembered my request to leave all weapons at home. However,”

Though he smiles, his tone shifts as a sinister undertone coats his words, “once again, you are putting a bad mark on my business. Should you do so again, I will be forced to formally request that your disputes be resolved within the full magnitude of my family.”

This was essentially a ‘politer’ version of a death threat.

Though Lucas glares in Soobin’s direction, Ten has disappeared once again after spotting a familiar face in the crowd.

These intimidation shows were never his forte. 

Bang Chan peeks his head to the side and waves ecstatically at Soobin, “Sorry mate! We mean no foul!” he apologizes loudly and gives a thumbs up to acknowledge it was understood, and Lucas hops off from his perch to approach. By now Kai is mobile, stepping squarely in front of Soobin. Lucas’ eyes meet the younger man’s, before chuckling. Gives him two light taps against his cheek with an open palm. 

“Good kid. Can I take a piss before I go?”

Soobin’s smile wavers briefly at the touching against Kai’s face, but restrains himself with a broader smile. “Of course. You know where it is, but please don’t take too long. Your presence has seemingly disturbed the peace.”

A ‘polite’ way to tell him to get the fuck out.

*** ~ * ~ * ~ ***

Yeonjun stands at the counter in the bathroom. The mirror is long, the lighting is a little dim. He’s beginning to come down from the high - seven minutes of drink doesn’t last that long. Usually the sex prolongs the rush, and the bit of blood he could suckle from Soobin’s palm or shoulders when being fucked. Fuck, he hates this. His head’s a mess, and hallucinations are always the roughest when you sink back into a state of undead. There’s a saying in the Underveil for vampires that do this sort of shit (or even ghosts, or demons into possessing humans). 

‘Playing With Purgatory’.

The dead cannot be alive again, and traversing between that blurred line for a thrill was the most damaging to a vampire’s mental and physical state. Yeonjun coughs, a bit of Soobin’s blood hacked up into the sink mixed with some of his own dead blood cells. Fuck, this hurts.

The bathroom door opens, and Yeonjun tenses and stands straight.

He knows Lucas, everyone knows Lucas.

The reaction causes Lucas to pause from going into a stall, instead moving to a urinal off to the side where he could keep Yeonjun in his sights. After the sink’s water drains the blood, Lucas speaks the second Yeonjun is about to turn and hightail out of the bathroom.

“Back on that bullshit, huh?”

You could say that Yeonjun has a… ‘reputation’ as a criminal. Maybe some might call him a call boy. Escort? 

Junkie.

He clenches his teeth in slight shame, before twisting on his heels and offering the most obnoxious low bow towards Lucas as he took a piss.

“Just the same could be said to you.”

Before Lucas could corner him and get revenge for the retort, Yeonjun made his tricky escape.


End file.
